calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Crissov
You have created a category "Sovereign calendars." I am not familiar with the term. What is it supposed to include? -- BruceG (talk) 23:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : I wanted to create a category for all calendar proposals that are not minor improvements to the Gregorian calendar and couldn’t think of an appropriate term to parallel Category:Reformed Gregorian calendars. If you have a better suggestion, I’m more than willing to rename the category. I haven’t tagged all applicable pages yet, anyhow. Crissov (talk) 08:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::How about something like "Radical proposals"? -- BruceG (talk) 12:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Since some of them are not proposals, but have actually been used, I changed it to Category:Unusual calendars, although that name is also not perfect. Crissov (talk) 16:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It could have been "Radical designs" or something. — Hellerick 15:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah, could have. You are welcome to change the articles. (Sadly changing, removing or renaming categories is not as quick and easy as adding them.) Crissov (talk) 11:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Since that term seems to be acceptable to everyone, I've gone ahead and made the changes. However, I don't think your description would include the Swedish calendar so i've deleted that category from that article. -- BruceG (talk) 13:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) In the page titled "international Calender" is a table called "Possible Leap Cycles" It mentions years of 293, 400 and 817 years. One possible addition that appears to meet the criteria is a cycle of 231 years. It's a 33-year leap-day cycle times 7. This cycle has 84,371 days, 12,053 weeks, 56 leap days, and 41 leap weeks. There are 365.2424 mean days in a year, and 52.1775 mean weeks, There are 2857.0713 lunations. 23:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Walter Ziobro :Note to the person who suggested this: You are permitted to add things like this yourself. You don't need anyone else to do it for you. -- BruceG (talk) 00:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : I’ve updated Template:Leap cycles accordingly (it’s transcluded at International Calendar), but BruceG is right of course. Crissov (talk) 12:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Decimal 3-Year Calendar I notice that on your page "Decimal 3-Year Calendar" you have a problem with the infobox. Since I haven't figured out your infobox template, I can't fix it, but I'm notifying you so you can. --BruceG (talk) 11:47, March 23, 2016 (UTC) : I know, the infobox isn’t perfect yet (at all). This is one of the first pages using it and it is helping me to figure out which parameters should be there and what should be their possible and default values. Crissov (talk) 14:02, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Help? I'm not sure if you're really the person who'd know this, but I figured it was worth a shot. I'm an admin on the wiki for a fantasy book series that uses it's own calendar system the author invented. The system has a 361 day year, and dates are counted in seasons, not months—for example, Winter 82 is a date. Spring and fall have 60 days, summer and winter have 120, and there's one intercalendary day that's not part of any season. It could be counted as a fifth, one-day season, I guess. Because that's the system used to refer to dates within the books, it's also the system we use on the wiki to refer to the dates of those same book events. I'd like to get some code templates us to support that system. Do you know of any that I could alter to fit this system?? -R.A.B. 03:37, March 30, 2017 (UTC) : I'd gladly help, but I'm not sure I quite understand what exactly you are looking for. Crissov (talk) 23:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm looking for calendar templates than can easily be altered to fit a calendar other than the Gregorian one. -R.A.B. 06:21, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I don't think we have anything on here that is flexible enough for the case you described. Crissov (talk) 09:31, May 9, 2017 (UTC) 31:30...30:31 Hi, i'm currently looking for a lunar calendar with a particular pattern. As you seem to be quite active in this wiki i'm guessing you may be able to help. :) The calendar i'm looking for has 12 month (presumably determined by the moon) and has intermitting length (30, 31, 30, 31,... or something like this). Only that two month of the year break this pattern being 30, 30, 31, 31 or something similar. Do you have a guess on which calendar this might be? Cheers, Peter : Check out Category:30:31 mirrored and Category:31:30 mirrored: of the calendars categorized in this wiki, only the Standard Calendar matches your description. Walter Ziobro also designed a calendar that has month lengths repeating in a 4-year cycle (olympiad). Crissov (talk) 15:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC)